


Jokes on You

by Ashtheshortstack



Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day 3: Tease, F/M, Fluff, Kyoru Week 2020, No Spoilers, pre-ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtheshortstack/pseuds/Ashtheshortstack
Summary: Tohru is kind of annoyed that the boys are so much taller than her now.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: Kyoru Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Jokes on You

Tohru had noticed something different about Kyo since his growth spurt. Obviously his height, how big his hands were, the line of his jaw… those things stood out quickly. His voice hadn’t changed much, only just a little. His laugh sounded deeper sometimes… and Tohru chose to ignore the swirling effect that laugh had on her. 

Kyo and Yuki had always been taller than her, but now since they’d both grown it made Tohru even shorter. She felt so small compared to the two of them. When she occasionally held their hands, their palms and fingers dwarfed her own. 

But there was another thing she’d noticed… Kyo kept putting things on the highest shelf that she couldn’t reach. And she was starting to think it was on purpose. 

He’d done it once before since he was purposely hiding the chive from her. Tohru thought she was crazy until Yuki gave an odd look when he found them on the top shelf of the cabinet. When they both looked at Kyo, knowing full and well he was the culprit, he simply shrugged it off. 

The next time she couldn’t find her favorite cooking pot. She tried to reach for it on her tiptoes, but lost her balance and fell backwards onto her bottom. Tohru hit the floor with a yelp, blowing a stray hair out of her face. 

“What’re you doing, you dummy?” 

Tohru wanted to glower at him, knowing he’d done this. But she simply shook her head. “I was trying to get my pot to make stew.” 

Smirking, Kyo reached the shelf easily and pulled the pot down. “This one?” 

He held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. “Thank you,” she said with a smile. As she reached for the pot, however, she gasped when it was suddenly yanked from her reach. 

“You’re so short,” he mused with a grin. 

“N-No!” she retorted back. “You’re just tall.” 

Kyo just chuckled at that. Playing keep away must’ve been his favorite pastime with Tohru… He did with the play script before too. She had to win this round. She had to show him that she could be clever too! 

Quickly, she reached for the pot, only to miss when Kyo switched the handle into his other hand. “You have really slow reflexes, you know that?” 

Tohru scoffed, gazing up at him. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into her mind. She’d done this once before, so she wouldn’t by trying to grab it from him. Tohru knew she could be stupid at times… but this was her best plan yet! 

When she smiled up at him, Kyo gave her a confused look. Before he could push her away, Tohru wrapped her arms around his middle. 

“H-Hey!” he cried, cheeks flushing before an orange puff of smoke engulfed him. Tohru fell to the floor after him, her pot clanking to the ground as it slipped from his grip. 

The smoke cleared, and there sat a rather annoyed Kyo next to her pot. Tohru reached beside him, snatching to by the handle and lifting it up. “Victory!” 

“That wasn’t fair!” 

Giggling, Tohru couldn’t help but feel a bit prideful that her plan worked. “You’re the shorter one now, Kyo,” she teased before standing to her feet. 

He glared up at her, still clearly frustrated with her. “Fine. You win this time. But I’ll get ya back.” 

Tohru would be ready for his revenge… she was sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo's a little shit and would totally do this to get her attention.
> 
> [tumblr](https://ashtheshortstack.tumblr.com)


End file.
